Research Tower
The Five Research Labs "五個研究實驗室" Warframe0100.jpg|Teleporter at the middle of research tower. Warframe0101.jpg|Fallen Enemies Research Lab "倒下的敵人研究實驗室" Warframe0102.jpg|Biological Research Lab "生物研究實驗室" Warframe0103.jpg|Spiritual Enhancement Research Lab "精神加強研究實驗室" Warframe0104.jpg|Ancient Research Lab "古老的實驗室研究" Research Tower "研究塔", refers to the first and only tower that is built for the purpose of research. Research is a very important asset and ability to allow oneself to discover the hidden depths of knowledge, which is key into mastering weapons and resources for one-self to improve and be knowledgeable. History Research Tower “研究塔” is the first of all towers to be built in the entire history of the clan, prior to the other two towers: Duel Arena 2.0 * and Parkour 2.0. Back then, a mad-scientist managed to discover and research the biological remains of the infested upon the aftermath of the centuries of old war which was left forgotten and abandoned. He was none other that the First 4th division captain from the division era to present his doctrine of the ability to research. With his team of scientists, he lead the establishment of the Research labs in the research tower, which purpose is to allow clan-members to improve and upgrade themselves with the amount of knowledge presented by the discovered weapons. His magnificent direction allows the research tower to remain one of the popular towers among the clan-member till today and titled as 'Forgotten one'. He was none other that AbugiMenao. Map & Directions The Research Tower is located at the entrance of the spawn for each clan-member whom first entered the dojo. With the symbol on top of the entrance "Flower" which indicates the bloom and the prosperity of the clan. There are total of three levels for the research tower. The highest tower as the objective of the tower. As the clan-member proceeds, they will eventually find an elevator that elevates the up to the next level. The second level consists of a reactor room and an oracle room which provides the energy for the clan for room expansion, and an oracle room that is built to allow the research lab to work swiftly with blessing. On the third floor, the elevator leads to a bigger hall which stretches to far end, and further split into three waypoints. The left refers to "Evil Research" & right refers to "Good Research". "Evil Research" refers to the two labs that focuses on Old War Sentinent's weapons and Infested weapons. "Good Research" refers to the two labs that focuses on Personal Enhancement weapons & Energy Enhancement. On the middle is a hallway of honor which a statue of an armoured soldier is erected to honor the late First 4th division captain, whom helped to create the research tower. Additional Notes With the dedicated and hardwork during the living of former captain Abugimenao, He developed the transporter which allowed one to move instaneously to another location without any excess of trouble. This was one of his major contributions to science is was known to be the last creation towards his end of his life. The transporter is placed at the middle of the research tower, as well as other four areas: Grand Trading Hall, General Meeting Hall, RealmOfTheForgotten, Entrance.